


Still Into You

by komuxi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crying, Cute, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Kissing, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Mild Language, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, canon kuroo, kuroo is a nerd, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komuxi/pseuds/komuxi
Summary: It was definitely not worth it.Will he take you back?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> this was made for tiggy, semen, ella, and char. hi :) ily <3

"God, Kei! You're such an asshole!" You yelled, brows furrowed and hands clenched. You hadn't been this mad in so long. You hadn't yelled at your boyfriend, for so long, that is. If you were honest with yourself, you weren't that happy with the relationship. Tsukishima would always leave you to rot and ignore your calls and texts. He'd always make up excuses that he was wearing headphones or sleeping, but leaving you on read (multiple times) was what really drew the line.

So here you stood, your boyfriend's phone on your hand- threatening to break it. 

"Fucking cheater." You'd mutter, a bucket of doom and regret falling onto the man's shoulders. "We're done." You continued before throwing his phone on the ground and stomping out the front door. Despite the screams your now ex-boyfriend would yell out, it was crystal clear he didn't love you. He didn't chase after you. Didn't cry. Nothing.

You pulled through, though. You had to- at least until you got home. Once you did, like a waterfall, tears upon tear would fall from your face.

Like a bullet hitting through your chest, it left a hole only one man could fix.

 _Kuroo Tetsurou._

Oh, how lovely that man was. With his messy bed of hair, dark eyes, tall posture, and charming smile, it was only natural you would fall for him. It had been in your third year of high-school. He had nervously asked you out and you complied in a heartbeat. I mean, who wouldn't? 

He was kind. His touches always warm, hugs always welcoming, smiles always shiny, and voice always soothing and relaxing. In two weeks, the two of you were dating and happy. The only thing you disliked was how slow he was. He was always busy with homework and volleyball that he rarely paid any attention to you. Yet, he always looked to hang out with you.

That, however, you had found out after you broke up with him. Apparently, he always begged his coach to change practice matches and would stay up late at night to finish homework in order to have the next day off and be able to be with you. It hurt. It hurt knowing how much one man did for you and all you did was be selfish and break up with him

Despite that, the two of you still remained friends; talking every now and then.

With a cry, you managed to text him a _'can we talk?'_ before throwing yourself on the bed and hugging your pillow to comfort you. In a matter of seconds, the vibration of your phone going off with that cute notification sound made you jump and take it on hand as quickly as you could.

**kuroo <3 is online **

y/n: can we talk?

_kuroo <3: sure. are you okay?_

Ah, you had forgotten how sweet and thoughtful he was. Always, always asking if you were okay.

y/n: well, tsukishima cheated on me.

**kuroo <3 is typing **

_kuroo <3: what an asshole! do you want to come over and we can talk about it?_

_y/n: no-no, it's fine. its not like a have the energy to go._

_You pouted, wiping the tears from your face. How you wished he were here._

_**kuroo <3 is typing ** _

__kuroo <3: well then, ill be there in 5!_ _

__**kuroo <3 is offline...** _ _

__y/n: huh? are you sure???? its pretty late!!_ _

__No answer._ _

__You looked like a fucking _mess._ With baggy sweatpants and a loose hoodie (which belonged to him, _mind you_ ), you were running around your room and looking for anything good to wear. Even if it was 1 in the morning._ _

__But there was nothing. All of your good clothes were on the laundry and the door to your parent's room was locked, meaning you couldn't sneak in and steal one of your parent's clothes. They were on a trip, after all._ _

__Grunting, you slapped yourself on the cheek before the sound of a bell went off. Levi, your petite, black-fur schnauzer barked- settling down once you told him to hush. Biting the inside of your cheeks, you ran downstairs and opened the door carefully._ _

__Oh, _boy.__ _

__Kuroo looked as handsome as ever. With some black jeans and a red hoodie with the number '1' at the front and his glasses, he looked like a god. Like a carving made by the gods and goddesses from above. His hair was messier than usual and he was wearing the glasses to help him see from closer-inspection._ _

__"May I...?" He asked, breaking the awkward tension by speaking up and stomping his foot on the ground gently. Thankfully, the lights on your kitchen were out, so the hue of red across your cheeks was practically invisible to him. You could still feel it, though._ _

__You'd laugh in an awkward matter and open the door, letting the man in. The smell of pinecones and pine trees cologne wafted through the air, letting your mind wander with memories of when the two of you were actually together._ _

"Listen, I..." You began as you closed the door, locking it with ease. Darkness filled the room, but Kuroo had been here so many times that, by now, he knew where the light switches and everything else was. With the sound of a small _click_ , the lights in the entirety of the entrance lit up and you could see how his usual happy and breathtaking smile was now pouted with furrowed, angry brows.

In the blink of an eye, long and warm arms wrapped around your torso. Your face was now buried deep in his chest, but truthfully, you couldn't care less; only wept and made his shirt dirty with your tears. It had been long since you've gotten a hug from him- rather, a _hug_ at that. Tsukishima never hugged you. Never smiled at you nor did he hold your hand. He was "too afraid to show a relationship." but in reality, he was only lying. He always had been.

The two of you stood there for a few minutes, enjoying each other's embrace and warmth.

"I want you back, Tetsu." You mumbled, looking to the side while still holding his waist with your arms. "I miss being around you, miss you lecturing me and helping me with studies, miss our cute dates, and holding hands..." You continued, too afraid too look up and be rejected once more. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I regret it and I'm-!" Upon finally gather enough courage to look up, Kuroo leaned down and surprised you with a kiss.

It was sweet; welcoming. You quickly wandered your hands onto his face and began to caress it, smiling at how his skin was always so soft and tan. 

"I missed you, [Y/N]." Kuroo whispered as he pulled back from the kiss and looked down on you, a pink hue clouded over his cheeks.

"Me, too." You smiled, letting your head fall onto his chest once more.


End file.
